This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to packaging for circuitry in electronic devices.
Electronic devices often include integrated circuits and other components that are mounted within semiconductor packages. System-in-package devices may contain multiple integrated circuits mounted together a single package. Use of this type of packaged device may be desirable in applications where space is at a premium.
In compact devices, it can be challenging to mount components efficiently. Signal routing paths and mounting structures can consume more space than desired and package layouts are often not sufficiently efficient to accommodate complex housing geometries. In view of these challenges, it would be desirable to be able to provide improved packaging for electronic components in electronic devices.